I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of motorcycle wheel and drive system alignment, and more particularly to an alignment tool apparatus, system and method of alignment.
II. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles typically include a suspension system that includes a swing-arm that pivots about a swing-arm pivot shaft. The motorcycles also include a rear wheel at the end of the swing-arm opposite the pivot shaft. Motorcycles also include chain tensioners to adjust the tension in the chain. Whenever the rear wheel is removed or the chain adjusted, the rear wheel can come out of alignment with the frame and drive system. The rear wheel can come out of alignment for other reasons such as expected use. When out of alignment, the motorcycle does not operate properly and the tires can wear out faster. Many motorcycle manufacturers include pre-marked notches on the swing-arm that can be used to align the rear wheel. However, these notches are often not marked properly and are often mis-marked as to be out of alignment when the notches are aligned as suggested.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the invention features an alignment apparatus, including an elongated rod having threads along a portion of the rod, a first internally threaded cone connected to the rod and a second internally threaded cone connected to the rod and in opposition to the first conical body.
In one implementation, the cones are in threaded engagement with the rod.
In another implementation, the rod is threaded along its entire length.
In another implementation, each of the cones include a conical portion and a cylindrical portion, the cylindrical portion including a series of grooves along the perimeter of the cylindrical portion.
In another implementation, the internal threads of each of the cones runs the entire length of a hole that runs the entire length of the cone.
In another aspect, the invention features an alignment system, including a first alignment apparatus and a second alignment apparatus, each of the alignment apparatuses including, an elongated rod having threads along a portion of the rod, a first internally threaded cone connected to the rod and a second internally threaded cone connected to the rod and in opposition to the first conical body.
In one implementation, the diameters of the rods of the first and second apparatuses are equal.
In another implementation, the diameters of the rods of the first and second apparatuses are not equal.
In another aspect, the invention features an alignment tool kit, including a first alignment apparatus and a second alignment apparatus, each of the alignment apparatuses including, an elongated rod having threads along a portion of the rod, a first internally threaded cone adapted to connect to the rod in threaded engagement and a second internally threaded cone adapted to connect to the rod in threaded engagement, wherein one of the rods of is adapted to be fitted within a rear axle shaft of a motorcycle, and the other rod is adapted to be fitted within a swing-arm pivot shaft of the motorcycle.
In one implementation, the kit includes a ruler adapted to measure the distance between the rod ends when the rods are fixed within the axle and the swing-arm pivot shaft.
In still another aspect, the invention features a method for aligning the rear wheel and drive system of a motorcycle having a rear wheel axle and a swing arm pivot shaft, comprising inserting a first elongated threaded rod having a first end and a second end within the interior of the rear axle, connecting a first internally threaded cone in threaded engagement on one end of the first elongated threaded rod, connecting a second internally threaded cone in threaded engagement on the other end of the first elongated rod, tightening the first and second cones until the first rod is secured within the axle, inserting a second elongated threaded rod having a first end and a second end within the interior of the swing-arm pivot shaft, connecting a third internally threaded cone in threaded engagement on one end of the second elongated threaded rod, connecting a fourth internally threaded cone in threaded engagement on the other end of the second elongated rod and tightening the third and fourth cones until the second rod is secured within the swing-arm pivot shaft.
In one implementation, the method further includes measuring the distance between the first ends of the first and second rods.
In another implementation, the method further includes measuring the distance between the second ends of the first and second rods.
In another implementation, the method further includes comparing the distances between the first ends and the second ends.
In another implementation, the method further includes making adjustments to the rear axle until the distance between the first ends is equal to the distance between the second ends.
In another implementation, the method further includes removing the cones from the rods and removing the first rod from the axle and the second rod from the swing-arm pivot shaft.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a motorcycle alignment apparatus, including a rod adapted to be inserted to one of a rear axle and a swing arm pivot shaft and means for securing the rod within one of the rear axle or swing-arm pivot shaft.
One advantage of the invention is that it provides a reliable apparatus and method for aligning a rear wheel with the rest of the motorcycle including the frame and drive system.
Another advantage is that the invention uses a fixed point, the swing-arm pivot shaft to adjust variable points, the chain, and the rear wheel and axle.
Another advantage is that the apparatus is centered on the fixed and variable points so that accurate measurements can be taken.